Most of the recent display devices, such as PC monitors, POS terminals, television sets, etc., may have a tilting mechanism that enables the display devices to be tilted for a users' convenience. With the tilting mechanism, the display devices can be tilted differently depending on the physique of the user who is operating the display device. For example, if the user of the display device has a large physique, he may tilt it upward. On the other hand, the user of the display device who has a small physique may tilt it downward. However, the tilting mechanism has proved to have limited efficiency for a display device such as an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) since the LCD, if tilted, may provide an indistinct view to the users.
To address the above problem, a height adjustment mechanism of the LCD has been developed. According to the mechanism, the height at which the user views the LCD may be adjusted by engaging the LCD to one of a plurality of hook fixtures provided at different heights on a wall. However, such mechanism may suffer from the disadvantage that for the height adjustment, the plurality of hook fixtures must be provided on a wall in advance. Another problem associated with the mechanism is that the users must look at the back side of the LCD prior to adjusting the height.